The present invention is directed to an electromagnetically activated jacquard control arrangement having a plurality of control elements. Each control element is connected with a lifter element, each having an electromagnet with an armature and a lifter plate. The lifter plate, in each working cycle, moves the lifter element out of a rest position into a work position, wherein the armature is drawn to the electromagnet and thereafter lowered so that the lifter element, in dependence upon the activation condition of the electromagnet, remains in the working position or returns to the rest position.
In known jacquard control arrangements of this type (Kettenwirk Praxis #2/88 pages 11 and 12) the lifter elements are connected to the armature so that when the lifter element is moved into a working position, the armature must also be moved into contact with the appropriate electromagnet. In this reference stronger and larger electromagnets are required because the electromagnetic forces must be sufficient to hold the armature in the upper postion despite the downwardly acting forces on the harness cords.
In EP OS 108 700, the harness cords are mechanically held in the upper position by hook 25a. Nevertheless, strong electromagnets are required because it is not possible to avoid an air space between the armature 25 and the electromagnet 27 on the one hand because the armature is formed by a bendable leaf spring, and on the other hand because the angle surface 18c along which the hook 25a slides, gives rise to frictional forces.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetically activated, jacquard control arrangement of the type found in the prior art, but refined to enable operation with smaller electromagnets, thereby achieving a more compact construction.